happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire
Empire is a fanfic by deadlydark. Prologue 30 years before the events of Empire The capital of Cervokia is the last standing capital in Girard's way of conquest. already the 3 other capitals, Svia, Kurland, and Weltropolis have fallen by Girard, someone who was only 19. And somehow, this 19 year old has accomplished so much. now his militia focuses on Cervokia. Cervokia was to Girard as a rare jewel was to a theif. The gates burst open as Girard and his rag-tag group of soldiers slowly overtook the city, killing anyone they saw. Then Girard split off to go to the palace, knowing he would find the ruler of Cervokia, Emperor Terevus Clasmus. "Now old man, your time is up. soon your empire will be mine", said an overconfident Girard. "We shall see." said Clasmus. the two dueled, with Clasmus knowing his empire and citizens were at stake. their fight was cut short when Xanac, the god of power, attempted to kill both. The fight ended with a dead god, and a severely wounded Girard retreating. However, Cervokia was not without it's own losses; a bloody stump replaced Clasmus' left arm, the city was in ruins, and the General of the Cervokian army laid dead, in an attempt to protect Clasmus. In the 20 years that followed, Girard and Clasmus would often see each other on the battlefield. The capital would be destroyed and rebuilt many times, Girard would conquer 3 out of 4 capitals each time, and would be defeated each time. However, eventually, Clasmus would apparently die, and his empire would be in despair. At this point Girard amassed an army larger than ever, and was determined to get Cervokia in his grasp. He and his army stormed the capital, and Girard fought to the brink of exhaustion against the Empress of Cervokia, Gifliat. However, eventually, Girard managed to overpower her, and she was forced to flee, going into exile, though she would soon reemerge. After 20 years, Girard finally had Cervokia. "And so, under my rule, What I see and hear is what you, the people will see and hear!" Girard proclaimed, "And anyone who thinks of committing treason will face the fury of my empire.". Cervokia was in despair. people were dying from famine, being convicted of treason, or lost the will to live. Now, Girard, his right hand man Professor Ivan Cornelius, and the vampiric cult lord and adviser Count Pishaach, had absolute rule. People had to like this rule. Whether they wanted to or not, they had to. However, some felt that they didn't have to. Some formed rebellions in attempts to overthrow their rule. Some were brave. Some had hope for the future they were helping to form. Chapter one The H'chor desert was large, and surprisingly hospitable. This second fact is confirmed by the fact that many villages dot the large desert. The H'chor desert was close to the capital, and thus a valuable vantage point for rebellion. besides weapons testing and the towns, the desert was quiet. the quietness of this desert was soon droned out by the roaring engines of old and battered 246 Tiger class troop transports. the transports were used in great quantities in the early years of Girard's empire, but were left to rot. they are distinct by the large engine pods on either side of the ship, and the purple painting of the transports. The transports landed on a flat area in the desert, and large amounts of rebel soldiers, and their leader, General Thomas, exited the transports. Thomas had heard rumors that this territory was uncontrolled by Girard's men, and he wanted to make sure that it stayed uncontrolled by Girard's men. A scout approaches Thomas, to give him an update on their situation. "Sir, there's no sign of any imperial forces having been here in the past. We're setting up the medical and control stations right now", said the scout. "Alright. keep on watch, for all we know Girard himself can be on his way right now", Thomas answered. While Girard had no plans to go there himself, Thomas was right to tell the scout to keep on watch. Girard, wanting to expand his territory as much as possible, sent soldiers to set up a garrison. Hundreds of Z-90 troop and artillery transports, T-35 Hellhound fighters, UYR bombers, and PO-6 Interceptors left the Imperial capital in Cervokia and were well on their way to H'chor. At this point, the temporary barracks, medical stations, and control centers have been set up. General Thomas stood, on alert. "One day, you'll be avenged," he mumbled quietly under his breath. "One day.". Before becoming the stern, quiet, and unfriendly leader of the rebellion, Thomas was a normal man just living his life. He had a fondness for racing, a fondness that would almost take his life. In a heated race, Thomas's car crashed and his hand needed to be amputated. Though he never raced again, he got a prosthetic hand just in case he did end up racing again. Despite this loss, Thomas was caring, fun loving, and kind. He had a girlfriend, who he loved more than anything else. Ironically this love would be what turned him bitter. She was kidnapped by soldiers in Girard's army for treason. After fighting his way through imperial soldiers and sustaining brutal injuries, Thomas eventually made it to her holding cell. He wanted nothing more than to see her alive and well. He wanted her to walk off with him and forget the event that happened. He wanted that, but he didn't get that. He collapsed to the floor upon seeing what was in front of him. His girlfriend was dead, her corpse charred and barely recognizable. This broke him. His injuries didn't hurt as much as this gruesome discovery. While it took time, he got over it. However the one person he had left, his best friend, died. Killed by the fire of a PO-6 Interceptor. If his girlfriend's death didn't crush him, this most certainly did. He realized that anyone was expendable and saw attachments as weaknesses. So he was bitter to everyone, not wanting to become friends with them and see them die. Then he heard it. His memories faded away with the screeching sound of T-35 engines. A sound that meant nothing to the rebellion but trouble. And he knew that he and his soldiers were about to be put through hell. Chapter 2 "Boys, get ready!", shouted Thomas. "We have company". Rebel pilots knew they would need all the ships they had, so they boarded 246 tigers and TER double pod fighters. The TER was the most advanced ship the rebellion had. The ship consisted of a cockpit and engine, held together by channeled electric bolts. Not only that but the ship had extremely powerful firepower, being able to take down a T-35 within seconds. However, it was notorious for the power channeler, which channeled the electric bolts. if this was damaged, the cockpit and engine would separate, and often times, crash into each other. After all ships were ready for flight, they took off. The TERs and Tigers split off and target the Hellhounds and Z-90s, respectively. The imperial pilots were caught off guard by the rebels having set up in the desert. a TER fired at two hellhounds, hitting one in the wing, causing it to crash into the other Hellhound, both crashing into the ground in a firey inferno. This particular TER dodged much fire and took down 5 more Hellhounds before being shot down by another Hellhound, which came from behind and fired, taking out the channeler. the TER's engine pod then swerves into the cockpit, killing the pilot and destroying the ship in a fiery inferno. A Z-90 crashed into a Tiger class ship, in a deliberate attempt to destroy the ship at the cost of the other carrier. The battle raged on for what seemed to be an eternity. ships exploded left and right. Eventually both sides mobilized ground troops. This did nothing to help either side, and soon bodies littered the desert. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS Category:Fanfics